Beast
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Hunter Denbrough was no stranger to fear, with the death of his youngest brother he was growing more afraid of his remaining brother's safety with every passing day. When he learns of IT's existence, however, and what IT wants with him fear takes on a whole new level.


**Disclaimer: I do not own IT, Stephen King does.**

 _A/N: My first every Horror-fandom based piece, so I apologize if it's a little shabby._

Enjoy!

* * *

" _Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now  
Here right now, here right now  
There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now  
Feel right now, feel right now __'Cause when the stars align  
You might bring the beast out  
One look in your mind  
Keep your eyes on me  
Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now  
Right now, right now_" - ' _Beast' by Mia Martina._

* * *

 _Tasty,Tasty_

* * *

"Okay remind me again how is _this_ supposed to help me get an A in Biology?"

Hunter Denbrough stopped for what seemed the hundredth time. He was trying to write out his own thesis paper when he kept getting interrupted. His piercing blue eyes held an exasperated look staring at his best friend across the table. He held a lemon in his hand, and much like Hunter was, seemed to get more annoyed by the slow progression of things.

"Chris." Hunter began, lips pulling into a tight smile. "For the last time, the _lemon_ is the _battery_."

His explanation was rewarded with a vacant stare. Chris' eyes drifted back onto the lemon, looking ready to chomp into it. Hunter saw this and immediately spoke up.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you one more time, okay?" He said not waiting for an answer picking up the forgotten copper wire lying beside the lemon. He stripped about 2 ½ inches of plastic insulation off the wire. "Okay, now you take the clippers, and…." He trailed off, gesturing for Chris to continue the little experiment.

"I...cut...it?" Chris said, scratching his head some.

Hunter clapped his hands, smiling. "Congratulations, you can be taught."

Chris was beaming, looking especially proud with himself.

"Okay, but then what?" Chris continued to say. At that point Hunter threw down his pencil with a muffled groan, rubbing his face against his hand. "No, so, like I get the part about the paper clip, and the whole sand paper thing….but, like, okay-"

"Chris." Hunter cut off. He waited until he had the other boy's attention before continuing in a slow, threatening manner. "Don't make me wanna kill you before the last day of school. _Please_." Chris blinked, looking offended now.

"You know what? I can't get my focus on here." Chris finally said, putting the lemon back down and throwing his backpack onto the table. "I need a power nap."

"Chris study period ends in like 20 minutes." Hunter chided. Soft strands of chocolate brown hair falling over his piercing blue eyes. "Come on, get your lazy ass in gear." He said with a half-smile flicking the other boy in the forehead now.

"Ow! Hey, easy for you to say...Mr. Burns actually likes you." Chris grumbled, leaning back in his chair to look the other boy in the eye. "Everyone likes you. You're like some perfect little 'golden boy'" Hunter laughed, shaking his head "-no it's true! Okay, listen...no one else on our entire team has straight A's, Hunter. You, Hunter Denbrough, are a disgrace to jocks everywhere when it comes to keeping a C- to B standard."

Hunter tore his eyes away from his own notes, looking his friend in the eye. He sighed, never being one for losing focus. "And there was that honors certificate the week before." Chris added looking at his friend. "You know I'm pretty sure I saw you talking with Allyson afterward, too...?"

Hunter made a popping sound with his lips, tapping a pencil against the table nodding along. "How exactly did we go from talking about a lemon to my discussion progress with Allyson? Just wondering." He asked, feigning interest without bothering to look up too focused on his work.

"Oh my god...you're missing the point Hunter!" Chris said, a bit too loudly, as the librarian chose that moment to come over and shush him. "Wha- I'm just...trying to make a lemon battery, okay? Geez." Hunter withheld the urge to laugh, noting the way the small little asian woman shook her head. She threw Chris the stink-eye before finally turning back around, grumbling.

A few more minutes ticked by and Hunter realized study period was almost over. He started gathering his things as the bell rung. "Hey, wait up!" Chris hollered, speeding up to walk alongside him. "While on the subject of Allyson, has she mentioned anything about Jennifer?"

Hunter stopped walking, and looked at his best friend with a deadpan expression. "What?"

"My god, you're an idiot." Hunter muttered, turning to open his locker.

"What? Come on, I was just-you know, asking about...the most beautiful, stunning, and sassiest girl in school, that's all." Chris droned on, his eyes filling with admiration. "Oh dude, speaking of the red-haired goddess..."

Hunter shut his locker, surprised to see Chris' one and only dream-girl. Jennifer Hutcherson was the most popular girls in school. Her fiery red hair tumbled down her back, her dazzling green eyes fixed on him. Her clothes were all wrinkle-free and in pristine condition. She was like a mini-model.

Her eyes focused on Hunter looking like she was assessing him from head-to-toe.

"Uh, hello...Jennifer?" Hunter greeted while she popped her gum in his face.

"Hi Jen!" Chris greeted loudly from beside him.

"You're Hunter Denbrough, right?" Jennifer asked, completely ignoring Chris, twirling a lock of hair while she talked.

"And I'm his good friend Chris! Hi, yeah, nice to meet you." Chris said, speaking up. He shouldered his way between them, which Hunter allowed. "You know, I uh, happen to have noticed that you and I have chemistry together."

"Oh my fucking god…." Hunter muttered, face-palming at his own friends stupidity. He wasn't the only one.

"Are you serious?" Jen asked, arching a brow at him. Chris' smile waned a bit when she grimaced, pushing him aside with her finger. Hunter sent him a pity look before the redhead was back in front of him. "Anyway, Allyson asked me to give you this. She said to call anytime, and that if you're up for it she wants to meet up at the diner, tonight." She side-glanced at Chris. "Alone."

She gave Hunter one last look-over, then strutted away.

"That was….awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "Dude, did you see that? She actually talked to me!"

"My god, you're an idiot."

xxx

" _If I should die and leave you here awhile, be not like others sore undone, who keep long vigil by the silent dust_."

Hunter stared, along with the rest of the class. His arms were folded on top of the desk, with his chin resting on top. He watched the raven-haired beauty reading; Allyson Morgenstern.

" _For my sake turn again to life and smile_ , _nerving thy heart and trembling hand to do something to comfort other hearts than mine_."

He smiled, catching the way her eyes darted around the room before briefly locking with his. Her eyes were the warmest shade of brown, complimented by her slightly tanned skin. Unlike Jennifer, her best friend, her style was more reserved. Wearing light blue jeans and a simple white blouse, her ebony-black hair styled into a braid.

" _Complete these dear unfinished tasks of mine and I perchance may therein comfort you_."

When the rest of the class started clapping, Hunter was snapped out of his slight daze. Seeing Allyson take her seat a few rows ahead of him, next to Jennifer.

"Perfect reading as always Miss Morgenstern." The English teacher, Mrs. Lupei complimented. She was a robust woman, disheveled looking woman. The look coming from her hair that was always sticking out from it's usual messy bun, and faded dress she wore. "Now then, who would like to try and explain what the author was attempting to convey in this short passage? Anyone?"

Hunter was still leaning with his arms on the desk when he felt a crumpled glob of paper hit against the back of his head. He lips fell into a thin line, his shoulders tensing. Twisting in his chair he threw his longtime friend an ' _are you serious_ ' look which the boy only grinned at.

"Open it." Chris mouthed, more excited about the note than whatever Mrs. Lupei was talking about.

"We're in class, Chris." He mouthed back. The two boys having a silent argument with only their eyes. Finally it was Hunter who broke away, sighing in frustration. He quietly began unfolding the paper, careful so the teacher wouldn't see.

"Mr. Denbrough."

The note was immediately shoved aside and forgotten, tumbling into Hunter's open bag. He smiled tightly, looking up at Mrs. Lupei. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked. His eyes darting to the board behind her, then forward.

"The question, Mr. Denrbough, surely _you_ can provide us with a suitable answer." She said, looking at him with expectant eyes. If possible his smile seemed to get tighter, nodding. His gaze flitted back to the board, reading over the question scrawled in cursive. "James Allen was a philosophical writer and a poet. Tackling more complex subjects such as faith, destiny and patience, etc."

"Please tell us Mr. Denbrough, in your own words...what do you think the term 'Self-Sacrifice' implies?"

Hunter blinked, smile faltering for one moment while he absorbed the question. He would have liked to say he had no idea, but like always withheld the urge to do so.

"I…."

The words were lodged in his throat. The sound of bell blaring overhead, like a timer signaling it was too late.

The rest of the class was already hustling out the door. Hunter started gathering his things seeing Chris waiting by the door. He shouldered his bag only to be stopped by Mrs. Lupei, her hand touching his shoulder. He paused, gesturing for Chris to go on ahead. "Yes, Ma'am?" He asked with a sigh, figuring he was about to be scolded.

"The answer to my question, Mr Denbrough, I was wondering if you had it?"

His brows furrowed together for a moment. He felt the oncoming wave of disappointment as he spoke, not making eye contact at first. "No ma'am, I-….I'm afraid I don't know." He shrugged feeling the burning stare she gave him. "I've never ...been in that kind of situation, so...what a person would feel, or how they might act. I couldn't say for certain."

"Neither had James Allen." She said, her eyes seeming to study the boy before her for a moment. "Tell me Hunter, you have brothers, don't you?" He nodded. "Well, what are their names?"

"George and Bill."

"Well, let's say something were to happen to one of them and you were given the chance to prevent it. Would you take it?" Hunter looked at the woman like she had grown a second head, a tad thrown off by the imaginative scenario.

"I-yes. Of course I would." He says, and he swore he saw a glint of _something_ in the old woman's eyes.

"I see. That is all Mr. Denbrough, have a nice weekend." With that she turned away, focusing her attention on the stack of papers on her desk. Hunter was left even more confused. The boy turned, heading for the door stopping when he saw the wolf-shaped ceramic sitting on the desk. He swore the thing was looking at him.

' _I must not be getting enough sleep at night_.' Hunter thought, shaking his head and exiting out of the room.

Hunter never noticed the bright red balloon that floated up past the window where his desk was.

Later that night though, he dreamed about that same red balloon. Only it was being held by a clown.

xxx

" _ **Hunter**_."

' _This isn't real_.' Was his first thought after opening his eyes. Immediately he realized he was no longer in the comfort of his own home, or even bed for that matter. The warm, inviting aroma of chocolate chip cookies, and Legos on the floor was gone.

In it's place was something grotesque;darker in nature.

He had seen plenty of carnivals when he younger; clowns riding one-wheel bicycles, the aroma of cotton candy, peanuts and other sweet treats. There had been rides and games. His favorite though, had been the balloons-red, blue, yellow-one of every color.

This carnival, yet, had a very different feel to it. There were no rides, games, or sweets in sight. And the only thing floating were...bodies!? Hunter gasped, recoiling when he finally looked up.

"Oh my go-" He gagged, struggling to keep his lunch inside his own stomach.

He frowned after looking down, feeling his eyes start to sting. Wondering when the heck he had changed clothes, and on top of that what did he change into?

"What...is this?" He whispered, feeling nothing short of horrified.

His cargo pants and T-shirt were both gone. In their place he had on a black long-sleeved button down shirt with dark-wash jeans. He had a pair of sneakers on, thankful, since it appeared the carnival was down in what looked and smells like a sewer.

"I need to get out of here..." He muttered, feeling nothing short of disturbed by everything he saw and felt. It was dark and cold, and smelled eerily of blood.

" _ **Leaving so soon**_?" Hunter's breath hitched, feeling his arms get yanked back. Unfamiliar hands grabbing onto him, keeping him pinned in place. Cold lips pressed themselves against his ear, whispering into it. " _ **Hunter**_. _**Tasty**_ , _**tasty Hunter**_."

Hunter gave out a soft noise of pain feeling the bones of his captured wrist start to grind together. An arm snaking around his front, forcing his back to collide with something hard. He saw some kind of poofy-sleeved Shakespearean styled sleeve on the arm.

"Get off..of...me." He ground out the words, his foot lashing out at the one who attacked him. When the person only laughed, Hunter got madder. "You...fucker!" He hissed, this time using his elbow.

There was a sudden grunt where he felt the arms hold loosen a bit, and broke free. He stumbled a bit, recovering and making a mad dash for the exit-what he assumed it was, at the very least.

He heard laughter echoing behind him. Darkness swallowing him.

" _ **Run**_ , _**run**_ , _**run away little Hunter**_. **_Run as fast as you can_** , **_and I'll still catch you_**." The voice sounded so close it made his skin crawl. " _ **And when I do**_ , **_you'll float too. Right after I devour you_**."

" _ **Tasty**_ , _**tasty Hunter**_."

* * *

 **Review.**


End file.
